In core B, nuclear imaging and radiochemistry services for all the projects will be provided. In pre-clinical studies, the laboratory will evaluate each antibody lot, as well as new antibodies for tolerance to labeling at trace, as well as high specific activity levels for therapy. For these activities, the Core will prepare high specific activity therapy doses for patient treatment. As a part of all these procedures, all aspects of quality control for the radiopharmaceuticals will be maintained and documented. The core will also support nuclear medicine imaging procedures to observe biodistribution of radiolabeled antibody in patients and primate studies and translate that data into radiation dose estimates for treatment. Members of the Core will supervise the administration of therapy doses of radiolabeled antibodies.